Mary Matthews
Mary Matthews (formerly Mary Jensen) is the titular love interest in the romantic comedy There's Something About Mary. History Mary went to high school in Rhode Island for a brief period of time before moving on. In college, she had a restraining order put against her ex-boyfriend Woogie who had become obsessed with her. After college, she moved to Miami, changed her surname and became an orthopedic surgeon. Biography Mary is a beautiful, kind-hearted, yet somewhat oblivious woman. Her natural charm makes her an easy target for men, who too often become obsessed with her to the point of stalking. In her free time, she volunteers for a special needs centre, where her mentally handicapped brother Warren hangs out. Romances Ted Stroehmann Ted and Mary met in high school. After a disastrous first date where Ted got his genitals stuck in his zipper, he is rushed to hospital and never sees Mary again. Years later, he rediscovers his attraction to Mary and resolves to track her down. When Ted and Mary meet again, they connect in a way that neither could with anyone else. Mary finds out that Ted used Pat Healy to track her down, shaking her trust in Ted and causing the relationship to briefly end. When all of Mary's stalkers come together, Ted realises that he's no better than any of them. To make amends, he invites Brett Favre over and convinces Mary to rekindle her romance with him. Ted then leaves a broken man, but Mary chases after him. Mary then says that if Ted really wants her to be happy, then he's the one she wants to be with. The two then kiss. Pat Healy Pat Healy is a private investigator. Ted hires him to track down Mary, only for Healy to want her for himself. Healy tries to get rid of Ted by telling him that Mary's an overweight single mother, but Ted still wants to meet her, so Healy tells him that she's going to Japan to find a husband. Healy then uses his information on Mary to pretend to be her ideal boyfriend. When Norm rats Healy out to Mary, she ends the relationship. Norm/Tucker Norm is a pizza deliveryman who pretends to be a physically handicapped English architect to get Mary's attention. He lies about Mary's boyfriends in an effort to convince her that none of the men she dates are right, in the hopes that she'll notice him. When Pat Healy finds out his true identity, the two conspire against Ted. Dom "Woogie" Woganowski Woogie was Mary's high school sweetheart. During senoir year, Mary dumped him because he was getting weird on her. This persisted into college, until Mary got a restraining order. Woogie later befriended Ted, though whether or not this was planned is never mentioned. Woogie then used Ted as a middle-man to help him find Mary again. Woogie has a wife and kids, a shoe fetish, and gets hives whenever he's nervous or aroused. Brett Favre Mary briefly dated football star Brett Favre. Norm told Mary that Brett said cruel things about Warren, prompting Mary to dump Brett. Ted later tracked down Brett, invited him back to Mary's place and convinced Mary that Brett was the right one for her. In the end, Mary picks Ted because she's a niners fan. Trivia *Mary was played by Cameron Diaz, who also played Tina Carlyle and Princess Fiona Category:Female Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Driving Force Category:Love Dodecahedron Category:Villain's Crush Category:Doctors/Nurses